Die Wahrheit
by Remi-chan
Summary: Einfach mal lesen


Die Wahrheit  
  
Hallo^^Naja, die ff is nich besonders toll und Draco ist viel zu nett-.- Naja, auf jeden fall widme ich die ff LittleHoney, shadow-angel007 und Lichenvon www.knuddels.de)zwar wird das warscheinlich hier niemand durchlesen, aber was solls, viel Spass dabei  
  
Im Haus von den Dursleys war es Still, als sich eine Person näherte und den Klingelknopf drückte.Nach einiger Zeit kam Vernon zur Tür und riess sie auf.Petunia und Dudley standen hinter im.Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sie erkannte, wer da vor ihrer Tür stand."Ich bin hier um Harry abzuholen, ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut um ihn gekümmert!"sagte James.Er ging an den Dursleys vorbei zu Harrys Zimmer und machte die Tür auf.Harry saß an seinem Schreibtisch und dreht sich ruckartig um, als die Tür aufgemacht wurde.Er sprang auf und fiel James um den Hals."Wie kommt es das du hier bist?Alle haben doch gesagt du bist tot!"nuschelte Harry."Das weiß ich auch nicht, aber ich musste leider erstmal verwandelt bleiben, bis das alle vergessen hatten und dann wurde ich ins Ausland gebracht und musste den Weg wieder zurück finden!"antwortete James.Sie packten Harrys Sachen zusammen und gingen wieder raus."Wir ziehen zu Sirius und Remus!"erklärte er. Nachdem sie lange mit den Fahrenden Ritter gefahren waren, weckte James Harry und beide gingen raus.Sie standen vor einem großen Haus und auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite war ein noch größeres.Es war schon morgens und die Sonnenstrahlen erhellten die Gegend.Sofort wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Remus und Sirius stürmten heraus.Die vier begrüßten sich erstmal.Sie gingen rein und zeigten Harry und James ihre Zimmer."Dad?Ich geh gleich schlafen, ok?"murmelte Harry und zog sich um.James nickte."Schlaf gut"Er ging runter zu Remus und Sirius."Wir bekommen heute noch Besuch, es ist aber erst gegen Abend, ich hoffe das macht dir nichts aus!"sagte Remus.James schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
Als Harry aufwachte war es bereits Abends.Er zog sich an(Remus, Sirius und James hatten ihm Klamotten eingekauft) und ging dann runter in das Wohnzimmer.Dort saßen bereits James, Sirius, Remus und noch andere vier Personen.Harry brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, das die anderen Personen Snape und die Malfoys waren."Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen, komm her!"Harry ging zu James hin."Voldemort, oder eher die Todesser waren bei den Dursleys" Alles war mucksmäuschenstill.Harry sah von James zu Sirius, dann zu Remus und dann wieder zu James."Deswegen sind auch Serevus, Lucius, Narzissa und Draco da, es ist besser wenn alle nicht wissen das ich doch noch lebe.Deswegen darfst du auch niemanden sagen, das ich lebe, nicht mal Ron, Hermine oder Dumbledore, falls du irgendein Problem hast, wende dich an Serevus, Remus oder an Draco."erklärte James."Und deswegen sind sie alle hier?"fragte Harry.Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf."Nein, Lucius, Narzissa und Draco sind unsere Nachbarn und Serevus wollte sowieso kommen, weil ja morgen wieder Vollmond ist!"erklärte er."Achso", murmelte Harry, "Was?Die Malfoys sind unsere Nachbarn?"In dem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür.Remus stand auf und ging hin."Mrs Parkison, was machen sie denn hier?"ertönte Remus Stimme vom Flur.Sofort verwandelten sich James und Sirius und gingen mit Harry in die Küche."Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Draco hier ist, drüben öffnet mir niemand die Tür."erklärte Pansy.Draco schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.Remus kam mit Pansy rein."Wie sie sehen, ist er da, er meldet sich später bei ihnen!"Somit schob er Pansy wieder raus.James, Sirius und Harry kamen wieder rein."Am besten wir bringen Harry auch bei wie man ein Animagi wird, wir haben ja noch lange genug Zeit dafür..."sagte James."Vielleicht solltet ihr es dann bei Draco auch versuchen, dann können sie eventuell zusammen fliehen"sagte Remus."Wenn du das natürlich nicht willst, musst du nicht!"fügte er noch hinzu.Draco schüttelte den Kopf."Ist schon ok"  
  
Die Ausbildung der beiden dauerte den ganzen Sommer über.Es war noch einen Tag bis zur Abreise, als die zwei es endlich schafften Animagis zu werden.Harry wurde zu einem weißen Hund(so groß wie ein Wolf) und Draco zu einem normalen Wolf(weil die beiden ja nicht erwachsen sind, sind die Tiere eben auch noch Welpen)."So, ihr habt es schneller gelernt als James, Sirius und Peter!"erzählte Remus."Wir müssen aber noch in die Winkelgasse gehen!"ermahnte sie Sirius."Gut, Draco und Remus kaufen am besten die Sachen ein und Sirius, Harry und ich folgen ihnen als Tiere!"sagte James.Die anderen nickten zustimmend.Lucius, Narzissa, Draco, Remus, Sirius, James und Harry gingen mit Flohpulver zur Winkelgasse, dort verwandelten sich Sirius, James und Harry.Sirius blieb bei Remus, doch James und Harry gingen mit den Mafloys mit."Das ist nur, falls wir Hermine oder Ron begegnen, wir treffen uns dann später wieder hier!"hatte Remus gesagt. Nach einer Stunde trafen sie sich wieder, diesesmal nur Remus, Sirius, James, Harry und Draco.Lucius und Narzissa waren noch da geblieben.Draco und Harry hatten nicht sehr viel miteinander geredet in den Ferien.Als sie wieder Zuhause waren, war es bereits abends. Am nächsten Morgen gingen alle zum Gleis, Remus nahm Harrys Koffer mit, den sie fürchteten, das Voldemort vielleicht den Zug angreifen könnte.Harry verwandelte sich und ging mit Draco in ein Abteil.Nach einer weile kamen Hermine und Ron rein."Na toll, ausgerechnet das Abteil, das nicht voll besetzt ist muss von Malfoy besetzt sein!Sag mal Hermine, warum bist du so bleich?"fragte Ron."Harry!Er war in keinem Abteil und das heißt, das er doch nicht fliehen konnte!"antwortete Hermine.Ron setzte sich hin."Vielleicht ist er aber auch nur in Hogwarts!"Draco grinste."Oder er ist endlich erledigt worden!"sagte er.Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an, dann bemerkte sie den Hund."Ach ist der süß, woher hast du ihn?"fragte sie."Was geht dich das an Granger?"zischte Draco und drückte Harry ein weniger mehr an sich."Der Hund tut mir jetzt schon leid"sagte Ron."Immerhin bekommt er was zu essen, nicht so wie du und wenn ihr weiter so dumm rumlabbert, dann könnt ihr hier gleich gehen, ich hab nämlich keine Lust, euch zuhören zu müssen!"Harry, gab einen kleinen winselton von sich, als Draco ihn so drückte, sodass Draco wieder lockerer lies."Tschuldigung"murmelte er. Als sie endlich in Hogwarts ankamen, ging Draco mit Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.Harry verwandelte sich da zurück und beide gingen auf getrenntem Wege in die große Halle.Als die Schüler Harry entdeckten, wunderten sie sich sehr, denn jeder dachte, das er auch bei dem Überfall getötet worden war.Harry setzte sich auf seinen Platz."Harry!Wo warst du denn?Wir haben gedacht, du wärst auch getötet worden!"sagte Hermine, als sie Harry sah."Mich haben Sirius und Remus am gleichen Tag abgeholt"erzählte Harry."Hey Harry, weißt du was wir gesehen haben?Malfoy mit nem Hund!"sagt Ron."Und warum hat Dumbledore nichts davon gewusst?"fragte Hermine weiter.Harry zuckte mit den Schultern."Sie hatten es wohl spontan entschieden!"sagte er und fing an zu Essen. Nach dem Essen ging Harry raus zum See und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein.Draco, war ihm gefolgt."Was machst du hier draußen?"fragte Draco, als er Harry erreicht hatte."Ich denke nach!"sagte Harry ohne aufzusehen."Warum waren deine Freunde so überrascht, das ich einen Hund hab?"fragte Draco und setzte sich neben Harry."Vielleicht, weil sie nicht mit dem Gedanken klarkommen, das du dich um was kümmern kannst!" "Glaubst du das etwa auch?"Harry sah ihn an."Schon möglich!"antwortete er.Draco verwandelte sich und sah Harry an.Harry sah zu ihm herab und verwandelte sich dann auch.Draco sprang von dem Stein runter undn rannte los richtung Wald.Harry sprang ihm hinterher.Sie tobten noch eine Weile herrum, bis sie sich wieder verwandelten."Wir sollten mal solangsam in unsere Schlafräume gehen"sagte Draco.Harry nickte."Bis morgen dann" Am nächsten Tag, konnte man Harry nur schwer aus dem Bett bekommen."Du musstest ja auch unbedingt die halbe Nacht wegbleiben!"sagte Ron.Harry grummelte was unverständliches.Er stand auf und ging ins Bad.Als er zurückkam, war Ron schon unten bei Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum.Die drei gingen dann zur großen Halle."Sag mal Harry, du siehst so verschlafen aus, konntest du heute nicht schlafen oder was?"fragte Hermine."Nein, er war überhaupt nicht in seinem Bett!"antwortete Ron.  
  
Wäre nett, wenn ihr mir Kommis schreiben würdet.Was in den Ferien passiert ist, davon wird auch noch erzählt, aber noch nicht jetzt. 


End file.
